I love you too
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Please! Stop! I said I was sorry!" This is a tragedy. Also, this was written for someone specifically. Don't like it don't review.


"Please! Stop! I said I was sorry!" Finland tried to push Sweden away, but he just couldn't manage it. The man was so much bigger than him and so much stronger that he just couldn't push the larger man away.  
>"I know, but c'n't stop," Sweden quickly removed Finland's clothes, unbuttoning his shirt quickly and pulling it off. The larger man soon moved down to removing the smaller country's pants, unzipping them and removing them quickly. All the while Finland protested, but nothing he did would make Sweden stop.<br>"No! No! Stop! Please, god, please!" Finland tried to turn over, but he found it impossible as Sweden pinned his hips down. He wanted nothing more than to get away, he wanted to be able to run, but he couldn't push the stronger man away. Sweden quickly undid his own pants and took his member out.  
>"Hush. Stay st'll," the larger blond lined himself up at Finland's entrance. He looked at the other beneath him and frowned as he saw the tear stained face. He couldn't stop now, not now that he had gotten this far...<br>"N-no...!" the word slipped out from behind Finland's lips. He tried so hard not to scream bloody murder as Sweden pushed into him. It hurt so much, it felt like he was being ripped right in half! He really tried not to scream or cry out for help because he knew that noises would only doom them both. Their bosses were currently having a meeting in just the other room, and they would surely be fired if they disturbed it and were caught like this.  
>"Shh... It's alright," Sweden tried to comfort Finland, who was breathing deeply as he was just starting to get used to the large girth inside him. Suddenly, Sweden moved, which caused even more pain to surge through his body. He would have screamed then if he had not found a hand placed over his mouth.<br>"Mmm!" his voice was muffled by the other male's hand. Sweden kept moving, thrusting over and over again ruthlessly. He wouldn't stop even though Finland was on the verge of ripping in half, even though the pain was causing tears to flood down his burning cheeks.  
>"Almost d-done!"<br>The thrusts became more erratic, hurting more each time, until Finland felt some warm splurt into him.  
>"Nng!" Sweden collapsed upon him, panting heavily as he lay on top of him.<br>"I'm sorry..." the Swede whispered into Finland's ear between pants. Finland didn't think he could say anything back, his mind completely blank. How could he? If he could, what would he say? Sweden just raped him, had just ripped him in half, had just forcefully taken what was supposed to be a sign of love and affection. What do you say to that? What do you say to someone you had loved when they hurt you physically, emotionally, mentally, and scarred you for the rest of your life?  
>"I'm so sorry..." the Swedish man apologized again, hugging Finland as he pulled out of him slowly, nuzzling into his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, to ease his pain.<br>Finland stared blankly at the ceiling, his eyes gazing off into nothingness, before deciding upon his answer.  
>"I don't mind... Now we're closer than ever," he answered, pulling Sweden's head against his neck so the man couldn't see what he was about to do. Slowly, he reached over to a table that had been set up for their dinner earlier, and grabbed the knife that was settled on it, clutching it tightly and holding it up just inches above them.<br>"I love you, Tino," Sweden added. Finland pulled the knife down, lodging it deep into Sweden's back. Scarlet blood splurted out upon impact, and continued to ooze out form the wound as the knife was pressed further and further into the larger nation's back. He let out a noise of shock, his muscles tensing, but it was too late. Within seconds, the last of the light that was in his eyes faded away, and his body grew limp as he died.

"I love you too..."  
>Such a shame... Sweden would never hear the words, his blood trickling out onto Finland, sliding off his body and the onto couch they were situated on, whatever was not absorbed traveling further down onto the floor where it pooled. Such a shame...<p> 


End file.
